


L-Word

by S_is_bored



Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Lily And James Die, F/M, I H-Word You, I L-Word You, Implied Gryffindor Reader, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Dies, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, reader - Freeform, reader is a witch, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_is_bored/pseuds/S_is_bored
Summary: 31st October 1981.Everyone knows what happened on that night. And none of it good. But what most people don't know was that there was another victim on that fateful night.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	L-Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @voodilover on Wattpad! Thank you again! I hope this satisfies your angsty Sirius Black needs ;)
> 
> "Hey, I want a one shot of Harry Potter with prompt 23 “don’t you die on me” and it’s Sirius black one? Like they are together and it’s like when they are in school or after graduation?"

“Hey Sweetheart, don’t forget that i’m going to the Potter’s house for takeaway and wine with Lily tonight,” You had told him as you passed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head lovingly.

“Ok Darling,” He took another sip of his coffee. “I’ll have a date with Doctor Who tonight then.” 

You stop to roll your eyes at him. “You’re such an idiot, I regret ever showing you that programme.”

“I’m your idiot though,” he drops his head back against his shoulders and stares you with pouty lips before you push his face away from yours and he pouts even more.

“Sirius..” You groan as his eyebrows furrow. 

“Are you being serious?” There's a playful glint in his eyes that makes you swear he never turned older than 5. 

“I need to go to work, i’ll see you later,” he sits up and nods. 

“And…”

“And i’ll give you a ring on their landline if I need your help with anything.”

“And, y/n…”

“I don’t know what else there is to say, Sirius…” you play along with the same joking tone.

“I’ll help you out then: I L,L,L…”

“I’m not a child, Sirius. Don’t act like I am.”

“That’s weird considering you’re my fiance if you’re really a child then.”

“I hate you.”

“Nearly there, now say the opposite of that!”

“Nope.”

“Please.”

“No, I hate you.”

“You L-word me.”

“No, I H-word you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What? I do.”

“You’ll hurt my feelings.” he starts pouting again. 

“Stop that, or I'll make you.” you try to hide a smile.

“Really? And how will you make me?”

“You wanna see?” he nods cheekily and you scooch closer. He obviously thinks you’re going to kiss him but instead you get close enough he'll think that and pretend to go in to bite his pouty lips.

“You were going to bite me!” he shouts incredulously. 

“Was I?” you fein innocence with a sly grin.

“Now you have to kiss me, you teased me and nearly bit me for it!” 

“Ugh, fine.” you peck his lips quickly but he only huffs even more.

“Come on Baby, properly.”

So you do, you kiss him properly and he puts his hands in the back pockets of your jean flares to pull you in closer before you have to push him away or else you’ll be late to work.

“I’ll be late Bubs.”

“Just apparate there, then we’ve got a whole 45 minutes more to do whatever we want.”

“And you’ll make me late even more because your big ass ego thinks you need longer than that.”

“Hey, that’s rude.”

“I’ll see you later tonight, Bubs.”

“I…” he looks at you expectantly and you finally give in, giving him one last kiss, holding his cheeks as you do.

“I - love - you,” you say in between kisses on his lips.

“I love you more,” he says softly.

“I doubt that,” you chuckle as you exit the house you both share.

“Say hi to Lily, give a kiss to Harry and a slap to James for me!” he shouts to you.

“What, why a slap for James?” you pop your head back around the corner.

“He cancelled on this week's game of D&D.”

You laugh as you leave the house.

****

“Lily! It’s been too long,” you greet the woman you have called your best friend for years with a hug. 

“It really has, y/n! You look amazing!”

“As do you, your hair is looking so much longer and healthier!” 

“That’s leftover baby hormones for you, you should try it,” she winks as she lets you into the house.

“I don’t think that’ll be happening for at least a couple years, Lils,” you both sit across from each other and crack open the bottle of wine.

“And why not? You’re young, healthy, you have a man who loves you more than life itself…”

“That’s the point, if we were to have a kid I'd have two kids in the house to look after,” we laugh. “I swear, sometimes I tell myself he just needs his nappy changed.”

“You’re both so perfect for each other,” she smiles fondly.

“Speaking of which, where’s James and my godson?”

“On a drive to try and get said godson to sleep,” she groans, sitting back and taking a large sip of her wine.

“Teething?” 

“Horrifically, he doesn’t stop crying and normally he’s so chilled out.”

“It’s all only temporary Lils. You’re incredible parents, I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s definitely hard, but seeing you tonight is a nice break from it all. And James has been so incredible, I don’t know how he does it.”

“According to Sirius I need to slap him for skipping out on this week's D&D,” You roll your eyes playfully at the memory of this morning. 

“Yeah, he said he’d say something like that.”

You both talk for another ten minutes before James returns with a softly snoring Harry, the sight making your heart jump and your mind start a vision of Sirius in the same position. 

He kisses Lily and announces he’s going to head to bed early, stealing a slice of her pizza in the process. 

She rolls her eyes as he retreats up the stairs. “No matter how many times I tell him ‘no food upstairs’, he never listens,” she leans back into the couch, taking a large gulp of wine as she does. “So, let's talk wedding plans because it won’t feel like long now does it?”

“It feels like too long,” you smile fondly at the thought of walking down the aisle towards the love of your life. “If I could, I'd be walking down a courtroom in my pyjamas if he wasn’t so attached to tradition.”

“What’s stopping you? You’re not going to have many people there anyways and we all have access to floo powder so why not? Talk to him tomorrow and maybe you’ll be married by the end of the week.”

“Yeah, I think i’ll talk to him tomorrow…”

*****  
Sirius had fallen asleep watching one of the episodes he had taped but was woken up loudly by some banging on the door.

“I swear to god y/n, if Lily has gotten you angry drunk I won't be happy,” he mutters as he pushes himself off the sofa and starts to walk towards the door where someone is still angrily pounding against it, rubbing his eyes from sleep in the process.

When he opens the door, instead of the sweet sight of you, he’s met with a furious, tear-streaked Remus Lupin who is now holding his wand against his neck.

“Remus-?”

“What did you do? What did you fucking do?” another tear pours from Remus’ eye as his wand points into Sirius’ throat even harder.

“What? W-what the hell is going on?” he asks shakily.

Remus knows when his best friend is lying and he isn’t right now, so he backs off. He wipes down his face and crashes to the floor of the hallway his friend and his fiance shared.

“They’re gone Sirius, they’re gone…” His sobs rack through his chest violently. The sight of his friend breaking down so aggressively makes a tear or two slip from his own eye.

“Who? Who’s gone? Remus you’re making no sense,” he sits down in front of his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder - which is speedily pushed off.

“James and Lily they’re fucking gone!” he shouts in agony, breaking down onto the first step of his friends’ staircase.

“What do you mean they’re gone?” Sirius can feel his heart in his throat. He has so many thoughts in his head that he can’t currently comprehend.

“Tonight, about an hour ago,” a sob escapes Remus’ throat. “Vol-,” he takes a moment to calm himself down. “Voldemort went to their house and-”

“T-their house?” he asks, praying to any Gods - wizarding or not - that you weren’t there when he came. She’s around the corner, she’s nearly home, he tells himself. Remus nods. “B-but y/n was there tonight…”

“The ministry thinks you gave their location away…”

“Remus, i don’t think you heard me…” his anger started to arise in his chest, hot tears falling from his eyes. “My fiance, the love of my life, was at Lily and James’ house tonight!”

“And she’s not back yet?” Remus asks softly, a look of true pain in his eyes - Sirius is sure his are the same. 

“I have to go there.”

“You can’t, they’ll arrest you on the spot.”

“I have to go, Remus! My soulmate could be dead and I don’t know, I don't even know how you know! What about Harry? He’s my godson, he’s supposed to be under my protection now!”

“But-”

“No, Remus, I don’t care if the ministry or whoever the fuck arrests me on the spot. I need to know if she’s gone…”

Before Remus can reply, he’s off towards their floo chimney and is saying “Godric's Hollow”.

It’s silent when he gets there. Completely, unironically, dead. 

He speeds off faster than he thinks he’s ever ran before, but still he can’t get there quick enough. 

He opens the door to see carnage everywhere. He stumbles up the stairs, choking on a sob as he sees his best friend lying on the floor. 

“James…” he whispers, crouching to see if there’s a pulse although he already knows there won’t be. 

He closes his eyes for a moment of silence for his fallen friend, but when he opens them, that’s when he sees you.

Slumped up against the doorway to Harry’s room, wand in hand and a lifeless look in your open eyes. He crawls towards you, hoping to any good forces that thi either isn’t really you, or that he’s imagining things.

“Please, no,” he sobs as he gets closer. “Baby no, Don’t you die on me, please.” he reaches your body and holds you tightly as he cries tears he didn’t know he could cry. 

A quick panicked look into Harry’s room confirms his belief that Remus knew of the deaths from someone already rescuing Harry. 

He strokes the strands of hair from your sweaty, cold face, closing your eyes as he does. The vibrant colour once in them now glossed over with a white that he can’t bear to look at.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, whispering prayers to any God, begging for mercy, for them to have taken him and not you. But when he hears the front door open and the group of Ministry coroners making their way up the stairs to then shout “He’s here! Sirius Black is here!”, he’s completely emotionless. 

He lets them rip your body from him, he lets them cuff him, he lets them take him to the ministry for an automatic trial that will undoubtedly send him to Azkaban for life. But why would he care? He had no job, no you, and most importantly for the ministry, no alibi. 

So they grabbed him, they grabbed you. They took him to Azkaban, and they took you to a grave next to Lily and James’ opposite their home. He didn’t even get to go to your funeral. Was there even one?

He doesn’t know.

****  
His time in Azkaban sent him insane for periods of time. For a few months, he would be silent, lamenting his life, taking to meditation to keep him sane. But then those months would give him time to think - about you mostly. How much of your lives you missed because one person had to take it away from you. About Harry, he wonders: does he even know I exist? Does he think of me as the bad guy? Does he believe that I'm the one who gave away his parents’ location, and his soulmate’s?

Every year, he celebrates Harry’s birthday. Harry doesn’t know that, but he does. He also celebrates all of your anniversaries. The guards know not to bother him on those days. 

And then, he escapes. He finds everything after Fudge gave him that article with those Weasleys on along with the man who should really be locked up, Peter Pettigrew, to be a blur. He knows he transformed into his animagus, an unregistered one so the dementors didn’t know, and got away. But the rest of it up until he reached Hogwarts? Blank. 

Hogwarts brought back memories he didn’t want to have. When he saw the fat lady in front of the Gryffindor common room, he had a memory of you sat there during one lunch period giving her tips on how to control her voice and breath to make her able to smash the glass - you knowing fine well that it isn’t possible but being too kind to tell her that. He loses it then and swipes his claws down the painting. 

The only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge that: 1) he may finally see Lupin again, 2) He might be able to see Harry after all this time, despite him being sure Harr dislikes him greatly, and 3) that he’ll finally be able to avenge your death and kill Pettigrew for ending your life and his friends' lives that night. 

He did see both Harry and Remus, both of them truly coming to understand what really happened that night and Harry becoming a member of his family once again. But he didn’t get Pettigrew - but one day he will.

****  
And then, on the 2nd of May 1998, Sirius Black met his peaceful demise.

What may not have seemed peaceful to others, was tranquil to him. Because greeting him on the other side was both of his good friends, and you in all white, a sight he never got to see. 

You reached your hand out to him with a gentle smile.

“You waited for me?”

“I’ll always wait for you, Sirius.”

“You look so beautiful, Darling.”

“And you look so old, bubs.”

He laughs as he presses the tips of your fingers to his lips. A tear, not of sadness, but of happiness that he finally became reunited with you, is shed from his eye but you’re there to quickly wipe it away.

“No more tears, Love.”

“No more tears…”

He wraps you up in a warm hug, a vast contrast to the last time he held you. 

“I L-word you.” he whispers to you.

“And I H-word you.” You whisper in reply.


End file.
